firestorm_armadafandomcom-20200214-history
Dindrenzi Federation
Despite existing as an independent stellar empire for little more than two centuries, the Dindrenzi Federation has risen to become one of the greatest powers of this galactic quadrant. The Dindrenzi Federation was born of war, its people wresting the Outer Reach from suffocating Terran dominance. But the cost was high – their prized capital planet Dramos perished in Terran nuclear fire. That the Dindrenzi won their freedom is down to three factors; their great wealth, advanced technology, and the character of the Dindrenzi themselves – hardy, determined and when necessary utterly ruthless. Although they were victorious, the razing of their capital left many Dindrenzi hungry for true revenge. Now, at the head of the Zenian League, they have unleashed their mighty Battle Fleets upon the Storm Zone, driven by a potent rallying cry – ‘Remember Dramos!’ The great warships of the Dindrenzi fleets are built on efficient, uncompromising lines. Clad in multiple layers of ablative armour, these fearsome, sword-shaped vessels are designed to smash their way through any opposition like mighty battering rams. Behind their brutal facades, Dindrenzi vessels are technologically advanced. Most mount immense railguns as their main weaponry, firing hypervelocity salvoes capable of clinically wrecking enemy ships piece by piece. Once the target has been broken open, Dindrenzi Captains follow up with lethal torpedo attacks. These weapons are supported by gun-racks – galleries of smaller, rapid-firing railguns covering the vessels’ flanks. The Dindrenzi are determined to avenge Dramos, but more than that, they believe they are the true heirs of star-faring humanity. They will not stop until Terra itself lies beneath the Dindrenzi heel. The Dindrenzi has a fleet tactics bonus of 3 and a command distance of 6" Homeworld When Dramos burned under Terran nuclear fires, the nascent Dindrenzi state relocated its capital to the forbidding, inhospitable world of Raven’s Citadel. The population live in harshly precise cities, modelled upon the planetary capital Defiance, whose massive yet surprisingly artfully wrought architecture is meant to exude permanence and power. Great monuments, statues and heroic artworks abound, intended to remind the inhabitants of the mighty dominion built from vitually nothing by their indomitable forebears. Example Officer FMG Savar G. Bilitas, also known as “The Silent Savage” to many crews (though not to his face), is an imposing man of few words. This brevity, together with his heavy-set, almost brutish visage has led some to mistakenly take him as being rather slow, even dim-witted. Nothing could be further from the truth, however, as Savar is a tactical genius, with an IQ well over 150. He merely sees little point in superfluous communication, and prefers direct and succinct orders, often given with just a nod or motion of his hands. Savar’s rise to the rank of Marshall was never in doubt; his record is untarnished. He has the highest success rate of any Planetfall Naval Division commander, and is extensively involved in training new Fleet Marshalls – though he steadfastly refuses to cease field command himself. The few things he says to those training under him show his resolve for the missions he is given – “Never deviate – always keep your eyes on the target”, is one of his enduring mantras. He epitomises what many Dindrenzi admire and believe in as ideals: resolute determination and single-minded purposefulness, struggling through adversity to achieve their goals without unnecessary fuss or grandeur. This unwaveringly straight approach has earned him respect across the Federation, and he is seldom unable to acquire the assets he requests – even small forces under his commanders auspices often have access to the distinctive Legion Assault Carriers of the PND. He distrusts the zealotry of the RSN, and applies the same restrictions on their forces as he does any other ally – which has led the RSN questioning his methods, sometimes publically. This criticism never seems to find purchase, however, and Savar manages it with skill and dexterity, despite his dislike for politics. =Fleet= Task Force Just as the other five main races, The Dindrenzi have been adapted to Spartan's Fast-paced rendition of Firestorm, Firestorm: Task Force. In Task Force, The Dindrenzi Federation has a fleet tactics bonus of 3. Dreadnoughts * Retribution Class Dreadnought Battleships * Conqueror Class Battleship * Nausicaa Class Battleship * Praetorian Class Battleship Carriers * Claymore Class Carrier * Falchion Class Carrier * Decurion Class Escort Carrier * Legion Class Assault Carrier Cruisers * Cataphract Class Battlecruiser * Gladius Class Gunship * Spatha Class Gunship * Murmillo Class Heavy Cruiser * Victory Class Heavy Cruiser * Fury Class Cruiser * Secutor Class Cruiser * Velites Class Cruiser * Castra Class Assault Cruiser Destroyers * Trident Class Destroyer Frigates * Hammer Class Frigate * Thraex Class Frigate * Pugio Class Light Frigate * Scuta Class Frigate Corvettes * Sgian Class Corvette Escorts * Buckler Class Escort * Retarius Class Escort Stations * Bastion Class Battle Station * Pilum Class Defence Platform Unreleased Dindrenzi Ships * Unreleased Dindrenzi Ships Category:Zenian League Category:Races Category:Human